


Солнце и Луна

by gretamercury



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gretamercury/pseuds/gretamercury
Summary: Древний драббл с фикбука.





	Солнце и Луна

      Был обычный будний день. Волейбольный клуб Карасуно был занят тренировками в усиленном режиме, так как до отборочных матчей на Весенний турнир оставалось всего ничего. Тсукишима как обычно наблюдал. За гиперактивными Танакой и Нишиноей, за вечно спокойными Азумане, Даичи и Сугаварой, и даже за сварливым Кагеямой, проще говоря, за всеми. Наблюдение стало так называемой фишкой долговязого парня. Он наблюдал за командой, сначала – только во время тренировок, но позже – и за их пределами.  
      Но именно сегодня свой внимательный взгляд он не мог спустить с местного Солнца – Хинаты. Вообще, Тсукишима удивлялся, как это так вышло, что он использовал это дурацкое сравнение с солнцем и луной, придуманное Ячи. В мыслях, конечно же, не вслух. В то время как все играли в командах друг против друга, Бывший король и его новый подданный - карлик отрабатывали прием подач на соседнем поле. Сегодня Хината выглядел и впрочем, и играл - не очень, он с начала тренировки уже пару раз принял мяч лицом и несколько раз кубарем улетел от неудачного приема фирменной подачи Кагеямы. Последний же, как обычно поливал невысокого неловкого парня всякими нелестными эпитетами, из-за которых Солнышко только сильнее тух. Тсукишима стал размышлять, что же послужило причиной необычно высокой облачности.  
      « _Словил пару на уроках? Нет, в таком случае он бы уже был в норме через пару минут после начала тренировки, так как волейбол был хлебом насущным для Хинаты. Не выспался? Тоже не подходит, с учетом того, что эти идиоты иногда умудрялись начинать утреннюю тренировку в 5 утра. Волейбольные придурки. Проблемы на личном фронте? Нет, не похоже, что мелкий вообще был заинтересован в подобного рода вещах. Так что же?..._ »  
      Процесс размышлений Тсукишимы прервал мяч, пролетевший в миллиметре от его лица.  
      «Какого черта, Тсукишима?»- Даичи был раздражен больше обычного, похоже, он не был готов выносить кроме рассеянности Хинаты, которую он тоже подметил, еще и ментальное отсутствие Тсукишимы.  
      «Извините, отвлекся немного» - Тсукишима поспешил извиниться, все-таки проблем в виде дополнительной тренировки не хотелось.  
      Кое-как, собрав волю в кулак, Тсукишима до конца тренировки больше не смотрел в сторону Хинаты, который, кстати, судя по воплям Кагеямы, продолжал лажать. Однако и у Тсукишимы, к его собственному недовольству, отчего-то играть выходило неважно, его блок легко пробивала атака Танаки, а его подача пару раз улетела в сетку. Кей чувствовал нарастающее напряжение на поле, большей степенью, рожденное пристальным взглядом темных глаз капитана в его спину.  
      Однако конец тренировки не заставил себя ждать и все стали складывать мячи в корзины. Как вдруг капитан откашлялся и сказал:  
      «Тсукишима и Хината остаются убираться в зале в наказание за то, что во время тренировки мысли у обоих были не там, где надо»  
      Нишиноя и Танака были несказанно рады этому заявлению, так как очередь убираться сегодня была у них, и резво ускакали в раздевалку. Так же поступили и остальные за нежеланием перечить капитану и зарабатывать себе проблемы. Выждав когда он останется наедине с наказанными, Даичи добавил:  
      «Понятия не имею, что у вас происходит, но чтобы решили все между собой и завтра пришли на тренировку с чистым разумом»  
      Хината удивленно похлопал глазами, но ничего не сказал и кивнул. Даичи удовлетворил и такой ответ, и он также ушел переодеваться. Тсукишима удивился, с чего это капитан решил, что проблема у них совместная, но, все же молча, пошел в кладовку за шваброй.  
      Уборка получалась убийственно тихая даже для Тсукишимы, но заговорить с Хинатой он даже не думал, а просто смотрел насколько быстро он протирает свою половину зала, только чтобы поскорее закончить и не находиться больше в этом помещении наедине с коллегой по игре. Кей все прекрасно понимал, Хинату он раздражал, парень недолюбливал его всеми фибрами души. Тсукишима был не против, потому что не вынес бы, если бы Хината наматывал вокруг него круги, при этом что-то вереща на повышенных тонах. Однако Хината сегодня был слишком тихим, раздражающе тихим, Тсукишиме это не нравилось. Совсем. Отчего-то в его сердце родилось странное чувство, природу которого он и сам не мог понять.  
       _Я утешить его хочу? Докатился..._  
      Хината видимо закончил и пошел класть швабру на место в кладовку. Тсукишима не совсем отдавая отчет своим мыслям, пошел следом за ним, тихо и спокойно подошел к Хинате, стоящему к двери спиной, и обхватил парня руками, так что они легли рыжему пареньку на грудь. Он зачертыхался:  
      «Тсукишима, ты чего…»  
      Договорить ему не дали, перебили его сказав:  
      «Скажешь еще слово - пожалеешь»  
      И Хината медленно расслабился в руках товарища по команде, а позже и вовсе развернулся к нему лицом и уткнулся им в его грудь. Тсукишима искренне удивился такому жесту, но дабы не нарушить собственные правила ничего не сказал. Хинате было так тепло и уютно в объятиях худощавого долговязого парня, что он медленно потянулся и руками схватился за ткань футболки на спине Тсукишимы. Они так стояли еще где-то с пару минут, а потом Хината несильно уперся руками в грудь обнимающего его парня и освободившись, быстрым шагом направился к раздевалке, благодаря Бога и вообще кого только можно за то, что в кладовке было темно, и Тсукишима скорее всего не увидел то, насколько красным было лицо. Тсукишима лишь задумчиво оглядел пустоту, место которой еще минуту назад занимал маленький лохматый парнишка, и наконец, пошел заканчивать свою работу. Когда он закончил и пришел в раздевалку , Хинаты там уже не было, что показалось Тсукишиме весьма кстати, так как на удивление самому себе, он сам не знал, как он будет смотреть в глаза последнему.  


***

  
      На следующее утро Тсукишима чувствовал себя до странного отдохнувшим, при том, что проснулся он рано для того, чтобы не опоздать на утреннюю тренировку. Когда он пришел к спортзалу он увидел, что в его дверях стоят Сугавара и Даичи, удовлетворенно глядя, как ловко Хината прыгает за подачами Кагеямы. Тсукишима мысленно вздохнул, похоже плохая игра Шоё вчера, была не более, чем просто результатом плохого настроения, ничего серьезного не произошло.  
      Завидев Тсукишиму, Хината смутился и отвлекся, из-за чего очередной мяч, отправленный Кагеямой, с громким шлепком впечатался первому в лицо. Тсукишима лишь ухмыльнулся как обычно и тихо хихикнув сказал:  
      «Вот дурак».  
      Даичи и Сугавара хоть и заметили,какие нотки прозвучали в голосе у Тсукишимы, оба переглянувшись промолчали.


End file.
